


something old, something new

by FlorBexter



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Romance, Trapped Wedding Bells Collection, Wedding ceremonies, Zhao Zi/Jack - Background, a dash of humour, idk this came to me in a dream, some feudal-futuristic world building, with horses but like technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorBexter/pseuds/FlorBexter
Summary: “I think Captain Meng would feel honoured to be part of a marriage agreement to strengthen the bonds between our realms.”“I would, of course,” Shao Fei answered with another bow. There was no other answer possible and the moment General Yan had said his name he had known what would be asked of him.an Arranged Marriage AU between Shao Fei and Tang Yi.
Relationships: Tang Yi/Meng Shao Fei
Comments: 20
Kudos: 207
Collections: Wedding Bells





	something old, something new

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first things first: I really wanted to write something contemporary for the Wedding Bells Collection but, I kid you not, this idea came to me in a dream, and as someone who has fairly colourful dreams but never in her life dreamt about characters from a series... I was bamboozled, so this happened. 
> 
> The world this AU plays in is like something feudal-futuristic? I have no idea tbh, maybe something like in Naruto but I only ever saw like three episodes of Naruto so maybe this isn't like the world of Naruto at all :D 
> 
> However! I hope you have fun reading ^-^

# something old, something new

Shao Fei felt a drop of sweat slowly travelling down the back of his neck. His fingers itched to wipe it off, to raise his hand because it _tickled_ , but he had to stay still. Stayed as still as possible, making himself as unobtrusive as possible.

The rest of his unit stood behind him and he felt their nervousness against his consciousness like they were screaming at him, but – fortunately – an outsider would just see a group of perfectly composed soldiers.

General Yan had ordered them to appear in their full soldier regalia and Shao Fei never had hated his uniform as much as now. The fur around his throat felt restrictive and he wanted to rip it off, as well as all the other ornaments which he thought made them look like toy soldiers instead of the competent fighters they actually were. At least, as he had entered the meeting room with his unit the faces of the other captains had been as disgusted.

It was hot, the wood in the big fireplaces on the east and west side of the room crackled audible and Shao Fei just wanted to know why the charade?

A person on the table moved and Shao Fei took a deep breath, carefully and slowly. They had a plan; everything was going according to plan. If he told himself that often enough maybe he would start to believe it. The first hour of the negotiations was over now and Shao Fei risked a glance at the group in the middle of the room.

Tang Yi, leader of the _Xing Tian Meng_ Clan, sat at the table, and while his clothes were embroidered with the signs of his clan they were still simple and Shao Fei couldn’t stop thinking that he looked far more like a leader than General Yan whose clothes full of fur and metal gave the impression of a costume. He was also standing as if that gave him an advantage over Tang Yi who didn’t seem to care, had sat down as soon as possible, and had only brought two clanmates with him. They all knew Jack, with a mob of red hair and the rumours that he was able to kill someone with just one knife, no sound, and a smile on their lips. The other man was older, his dark hair curling over his ears, an aura of serenity around him and Shao Fei wished he felt as relaxed as Tang Guo Dong was apparently feeling. Now and then he smiled to himself about a joke only he had heard.

The map, being projected on the screen in the middle of the table flickered. A red line marked a border, and again, Shao Fei had to breathe in, slowly, deliberately, soundless… and out. He wasn’t made to stand still, he felt an itch in his bones, close to his skin and for the last hour, he had to stomp down on the urge to shake his body. He didn’t even allow himself to frown.

“We have an agreement then?”, General Yan asked, and a ripple went through all those present. There hadn’t been a war on the horizon with _Xing Tian Meng_ , but _something_ had brewed between their countries. The lack of border patrols, the lack of understanding where those borders were had caused friction, and the robbers, the raids, and the kidnappings had increased over the last two years. And _Xing Tian Meng_ had been the winner of most of those incidents and even if General Yan acted like he did them a favour _Xing Tian Meng_ weren’t the ones who depended on this treaty.

“Words on a piece of paper can fade out quickly,” Tang Yi said after a while of silence and the way he leaned back into his chair made something in Shao Fei sit up in attention. He really was unfairly attractive. For someone from the mountains, with their rough weather, he had the smooth skin of a capitol citizen, sharp cheekbones, and dark eyes, icy but not entirely without emotions. But now they certainly shined with calculation and matched the face of General Yan who Shao Fei knew had waited for this approach. He clasped his hands behind his back, the metal on his uniform clinked, and nodded, pretending to understand Tang Yi’s concerns.

“Contracts solely on paper are prone to get treated too lightly, may I propose a solution?”

Tang Yi inclined his head and Shao Fei heard Zhao Zi behind him rustle. His own hand clenched around the knob of his sword and he really, _really_ wanted to march up to that table.

“We have the century-old tradition to seal agreements with a marriage between the two parties. A way to honour the importance of such a treaty and to ensure that both sides are going to keep their promises.”

Another ripple went through the room and on the one hand, Shao Fei was impressed that soldiers who didn’t move a muscle were able to react in such a tangible way but on the other hand, he wanted to threw up in disgust that General Yan dared to use the word _honour_. There was nothing honourable about him.

“Marriage?”, Tang Yi asked doubtfully.

General Yan nodded, his expression that of a nice uncle, understanding, patient... Maybe he deceived Tang Yi and his men, but everyone despite them in this room knew only cruelty from General Yan.

“Who would want to leave their home and accompany us?”, Tang Yi asked and it was a valid question as the Mountain Clans were so secretive Shao Fei doubted that they would allow someone married to one of them to visit the plains whenever they wanted.

“Captain Meng.”

Shao Fei _had_ waited for General Yan to call him, but he jerked nonetheless and felt every pair of eyes on him like another layer of clothes. Zhao Zi and Yu Qi walked with him towards the table, as they always did, and every step Shao Fei took felt heavy and he might walk in a steady and normal pace, but he felt jittery and sluggish.

Shao Fei greeted his General with a bow and was sure that he strained some nerves in his neck when he tried so hard to not look at the three other people on the table. General Yan took the remote control and the map hovering over the table disappeared.

“Captain Meng, I guess you’re remembering Tang Yi.”

“Yes, sir.” Shao Fei turned to bow towards Tang Yi. “He was kind enough to bring us safely over the border after the attack at Mount Yu.”

Tang Yi raised one brow and the _‘Oh… that was you’_ hovered between them.

Shao Fei had no doubt that Tang Yi remembered them, and he had to smother the urge to put a hand on his shoulder to rub at the scar there. A scar because Tang Yi had shot an arrow first and had asked questions later.

“I think Captain Meng would feel honoured to be part of a marriage agreement to strengthen the bonds between our realms.”

“I would, of course,” Shao Fei answered with another bow. There was no other answer possible and the moment General Yan had said his name he had known what would be asked of him.

Tang Yi’s gaze never wavered from his face and Shao Fei had to remind himself to breathe. This was the moment, he thought.

“Let me discuss this with my men,” Tang Yi said and stood up. He walked towards the eastern fireplace with Jack and Tang Guo Dong and Shao Fei saw how Jack started to gesticulate wildly with his hands the moment they were out of hearing distance.

“I assume my unit is going to merge with Captain Lu’s unit, when I’m gone?”, he asked only to say something because standing here, in total silence with General Yun made imaginary bugs crawl over his skin.

General Yan was a tall, thin man with a sharp face. There was nothing soft about General Yan. It made his answer even more frightening. “I thought it was obvious,” he said softly, almost gentle, after he had looked at Shao Fei for an uncomfortable amount of time as if he wanted to see what made him think such a thing was possible, “if Captain Meng won’t be accompanied by his unit to his _new life_ than I am afraid I can’t guarantee for their safety.”

Shao Fei stared at the general and even years of training couldn’t hide his horror. The implication was clear, they either followed his order or they would be dead. He swallowed and it felt as dry as if he had eaten sand. His tongue felt heavy in his mouth.

“It would be our honour to serve the kingdom this way,” he said, and he needed someone to compliment him for not drawing his sword as the gruel twist around General Yan’s lips transformed into a smile. Zhao Zi twitched next to him and Shao Fei’s heart stood still for a moment, but the General noticed Zhao Zi’s movement with what seemed like satisfaction.

He had no idea why the General wanted them gone so desperately. General Shi was dead, _murdered_ , the only one with enough backing in the Council to oppose General Yan’s ideas, and his unit, Shao Fei’s unit, wasn’t as powerful as he seemed to believe. Shao Fei knew that; he had discovered that very fact through tears and blood. Maybe General Yan’s hatred of his gone comrade run so deep he needed to destroy everything he once held dear.

The funny thing was, that Zhao Zi wasn’t the one General Yan needed to intimidate. Neither was Shao Fei. The quiet fury that burned behind Shao Fei came from Yu Qi and he knew she would gladly throw a dagger at General Yan and didn’t care about the consequences. She had been like a daughter to General Shi and her hatred was a steady fire that had kept their unit going for a long time.

But now… now they needed to move to other plans. And those plans involved the three men on the other side of the room who came closer after ten more minutes of animated discussion. Shao Fei had the suspicion that especially Jack tried to convince Tang Yi to refuse the marriage proposal. He didn’t look that way, though. He stood behind Tang Yi and smiled at them, which was more unsettling than a serious face from him could ever be.

“We accept the proposal,” Tang Yi said and something heavy and hot unravelled in Shao Fei’s chest. Relief was a too weak word to describe the euphoria Tang Yi’s words elicited in him.

“We would like to hold the ceremony right after we signed the agreement. We planned to leave today, so if you could shorten up any kind of ceremony that would be appreciated.”

“Of course,” General Yan answered, “if you would follow me, we can go over the final documents in my office.”

“Hold on,” Shao Fei said, and he knew, he _knew_ he should keep his mouth shut but this was something he needed to know. “Who is going to marry me?”

Tang Yi looked at him as if he couldn’t believe Shao Fei had to ask that.

“Me, of course.”

Another ripple went through the room and a quick glance at General Yan confirmed that he hadn’t expected that either. A Clan leader, someone as important as Tang Yi no less, was going to marry Shao Fei and would cement their agreement? He felt a bit lightheaded now, but no one was sparing him a thought, everyone’s eyes were looking after General Yan and Tang Yi with his entourage as they left the meeting room.

“Holy shit,” Zhao Zi said behind Shao Fei and he had no time to answer because one of General Yan’s Captains approached him.

“You should make yourself ready,” she said, and he needed a second to understand what she meant. _Make yourself ready…_ The realisation that he was going to marry began to sink in slowly.

“Sure, yes, I’m, I will be with you shortly, just let me talk to my unit for a minute.” Zhao Zi and Yu Qi walked with him as he quickly made his way over to the rest of his unit. They looked at him with big eyes, worry and nervousness apparent in their features.

“Okay,” Shao Fei said and took a deep breath. “This is going to happen,” and then added in a lower voice, “We got the confirmation that no one is safe. You either prepare yourself to come with me or make yourself ready to leave the city as soon as possible.”

“What?” Jun Wei asked but Shao Fei wasn’t able to react to him as Captain Wang approached again, this time with three soldiers in tow. Did she think he would run away?

“Captain Meng,” she said and made a gesture towards another door, leading out of the meeting room.

“Zhao Zi and Yu Qui will explain everything,” he said hastily and then followed his fellow captain. They took him into their middle and if Shao Fei ever wanted to feel like a prisoner he did now. He prided himself to be a competent soldier but if they really thought he was able to overthrow all four of them, they overestimated his skills by a mile.

He couldn’t suppress a sigh of relief as they escorted him into a little room instead of straight to the dungeons. At least General Yan would honour an agreement to the Mountain Clans.

“General Yan made sure you will have the proper clothes for the ceremony, we will pick you up when everything is ready. Please change until then.”

Shao Fei nodded but Captain Wang had already closed the door on him. He was about to lean against it in a short panic-attack, but it opened again, and he stared in the face of a valet who didn’t seemed surprised that Shao Fei stood directly behind the door. Shao Fei had the feeling that servants of the palace encountered weirder things during their work.

“Captain,” he said, and Shao Fei let him through. He saw that the soldiers who had escorted him stood outside in the hall and Shao Fei had known that the treaty with the Mountain Clans was important, but this kind of guarding seemed a bit excessive.

“Your wedding outfit,” the valet said from his position next to a bench. Shao Fei stared at the traditional wedding uniform which laid out on the bench with a frown. Yes, he should have predicted that, right? More fur, more metal, more of everything. It looked uncomfortable and heavy.

“Captain?” The valet looked at him with a bit of impatience in his eyes. A familiar look.

“Ah yes,” he replied and started to unclasp his sword-belt.

He sweated heavily at the end of the ordeal and had to suppress a burst of hysterical laughter at the idea of how he was going to look next to Tang Yi, all sweaty and red-faced. There was little known about the customs of the Mountain Clans, so Shao Fei had no idea if Tang Yi was going to change for the ceremony. Was a marriage in the plains even officially recognised in the mountains? Or was Tang Yi going to declare their union obsolete the moment they would cross the invisible border of the realms… something unpleasant started to grow in Shao Fei’s chest at that thought.

A knock on the door diverted his attention and the valet went to answer.

“He’s ready,” he told whoever was out there and Shao Fei wanted to add that he was not in fact ready, at least not mentally, but he knew he had little to say about anything. He turned around to find a clock, but there was nothing telling him how much time had passed.

“What hour is it?”, he asked while the soldier kept the door open.

“Almost three in the afternoon.”

They had needed two hours to put on this monstrosity of a wedding uniform? Shao Fei was still mulling over that as he followed, once again, the pack of soldiers. His mind got still however when they entered General Yan’s office and he saw Tang Yi standing in front of the huge wooden desk with what seemed like a traditional cloak around his shoulders. Did he just have that with him for the small chance he was going to attend a wedding?

“Captain Meng?”, General Yan asked and gestured towards the empty space next to Tang Yi and yes Shao Fei had been rooted to the spot. He was allowed to because in no less than five minutes his world would change forever.

The ornaments on his uniform clanked at every step he took, and it felt like he needed an eternity until he arrived at Tang Yi’s side. Jack and Tang Guo Dong waited a few metres to the side with faces of total indifference and that made Shao Fei nervous.

“I would appreciate it if we do this quickly, we want to ride home and use the night to travel on empty roads,” Tang Yi said and even without an expression on his face the impatience came off him in waves.

“We just need your signatures on the marriage certificate,” General Yan said, and Shao Fei had no idea what he had predicted but it was way more clinical than he had thought it would be. There was no speech? No promises, just the scratch of the pen against the paper. Tang Yi didn’t even hesitate and that was at least something that made this a bit more bearable for Shao Fei. He put his signature next to Tang Yi’s and as he raised, he was a married man. It didn’t feel as if something had changed.

“And another signature on the marriage contract,” General Yan said, and the certificate was already gone through a port scanner, to a poor administrative employee who had to process it. Would a copy of the certificate even reach them in the mountains?

“Congratulations… oh, I almost forgot.”

Shao Fei didn’t believe for a second that General Yan had forget anything for this moment and when he showed them a pair of rings Shao Fei felt the spirit of Yu Qi in him and General Yan was lucky enough that a wedding uniform didn’t include a dagger. It should, he thought, it really should.

“It’s tradition to exchange rings, I think, even if this is somewhat arranged this tradition shouldn’t be ignored.”

Shao Fei made no face when he took the rings from General Yan and took a step towards Tang Yi.

“I’m going to put the ring on your left ring finger,” he murmured, and Tang Yi’s fingers were warm in his, pliant and the ring fit easily on his finger. Shao Fei stared at it for a moment and then he felt Tang Yi’s hand around his wrist and he felt the callouses and a little pressure, which felt more reassuring than threatening and when Tang Yi put the ring on his finger, he didn’t feel exactly better about the whole situation but this ring was also the symbol for his freedom, so it didn’t feel as heavy as he thought.

“We want to ride back home as soon as possible,” Tang Yi said and let go of his arm slowly. “Gather the things you want to bring with you and meet us in the courtyard.”

Shao Fei nodded and as they prepared to leave the office a thought occurred to him.

“Wait,” he said in a low voice and stepped aside with Tang Yi in the narrow hallway. “My _things_ include my unit… is that okay?”

Tang Yi put his hand on his shoulder, short, calming, warm. “Of course,” he said, and Shao Fei wasn’t even able to say ‘Thank you’ as Tang Yi and his entourage was down the hallway already. He stared after him… and that had been a bit anticlimactic, hadn’t it? He shook himself especially because he was watched by a lot of eyes and went to find his unit and then to pack his own things. He couldn’t wait to strip out of that uncomfortable wedding uniform.

Back in his room he couldn’t avoid the thought that it looked vacant and… empty. It had been only hours since he had left it, but it already felt no longer familiar. He let his eyes wander over the minimalistic interior and knew that nothing on the shelves, nothing in the closet or in the drawers was of so much sentimental value for him that he wanted to bring it with him for his new life. Only… the teacup had a little crack at the point where the handle was worked into the cup and Shao Fei had no idea where the saucer may have ended up. When he closed his eyes, he could smell the awful aroma of General Shi’s favourite tea and scrunched up his nose. It had been a blend the General had mixed up personally and Shao Fei may mourn him, but he still thought it stank like used socks. He searched through his closet for a soft shirt and wrapped the cup up carefully before he put it in his pouch.

The intercom buzzed and Zhao Zi’s voice was heard loud and clear inside the little room.

“Ah Fei? Everything is ready for departure.”

Shao Fei walked towards the door and pressed the little button to answer. “Understood, I will be with you in a minute.”

A last glance back and Shao Fei was ready to leave this life behind. Zhao Zi waited for him at the end of the corridor and Shao Fei frowned as he saw the hickey on Zhao Zi’s neck. It was almost hidden by his collar, but only almost and Shao Fei grabbed Zhao Zi’s arm.

“Are you insane?”, he hissed. Zhao Zi looked confused and of course, he had no idea what was blooming on his skin. This was… “How did you even find the time?”, he still had to ask and folded the rest of Zhao Zi’s collar up to hide the mark better. Soldiers from another unit were on their way up to them and when Zhao Zi asked “What?” Shao Fei shushed him.

“Just go,” he said and ushered him along the corridor and out of the building.

The horses steamed in the late winter sun as they entered the courtyard. The smell of spring was already in the air, but Shao Fei knew that the winter clung more insistently to the mountains. They would travel towards the cold not away from it, but he couldn’t be bothered to be upset about it. He would travel towards hell itself if it meant to get his men and women under his care to safety and relief surged through him, made his knees weak when he saw that his soldiers weren’t alone: Jun Wei with his wife and son, Yu Qi and her fiancé, Guan Zhi and his father, everyone had someone beside them and helped to put their belongings on the carriages hovering over the ground. All of them would travel with Shao Fei, and thus would be safe from General Yan.

“Captain,” Jun Wei greeted him, but Shao Fei shook his head. “Don’t call me that. I’m no longer a Captain.”

“They stripped you of your titles?”, Yu Qi asked, and he saw how she moved her hand towards her dagger. It would be a wonder if they left the plains without her stabbing anyone.

“Maybe he thought I wouldn’t read the marriage contract but yes, I am no longer part of the guard, which makes me a common man, which makes me easier to get out of the way. I guess if I ever come back, I will find out how easy it is to kill someone and get rid of the evidence.”

“Captain…” Jun Wei said anew but Shao Fei waved his worries away.

“Don’t look at me like my life is over now. I knew what I was getting into. Is everyone ready?”

They nodded and Zhao Zi patted him on the back before he made his way to his own horse. General Yan’s soldiers would escort them to the edge of the realm borders and then they would travel alone. He looked around and saw that Tang Yi and his entourage already waited on their horses and for a moment Shao Fei was taken back by the thought that he was looking at his husband. Husband! That was something he needed to get used to…

Shao Fei mounted his horse and rode up to… his husband.

“We’re ready.”

Tang Yi nodded and let his eyes wander over the amount of people gathered up behind Shao Fei and he clearly hadn’t expected that he would travel back with a little village in tow. He didn’t complain though and just turned his horse and started their journey.

It got dark quickly after they had left the city borders behind them. Tang Yi, Jack and Tang Guo Dong were riding ahead while Shao Fei and Zhao Zi rode behind the rest of the group. They made short breaks, didn’t talk much, and made good progress, and then at the light of dawn…

The strip of land between the plains and the climb up to Mount Yu was a barren piece of land known as lawless. The soldiers had fallen back, and Shao Fei glanced at Zhao Zi who looked back with the same amount of nervousness in his eyes. This would be the final test. Anything could happen when they were inside that zone.

Tang Yi rode ahead as if he had no idea about the danger they were in and Shao Fei didn’t want to stop him and provoke anyone into action. Were there archers waiting in the trees lining up at the strip? The soldiers behind them didn’t say goodbye but Shao Fei didn’t expect them to. They were General Yan’s soldiers and whatever their personal feelings were about Shao Fei’s unit leaving them for good they couldn’t risk a reaction. In these times no one knew if there wasn’t a mole hiding in their ranks.

Something itched in Shao Fei’s neck when he and Zhao Zi were the last ones to cross the invisible borderline. He didn’t look back, looked straight ahead and for a moment it seemed like time stood still. He expected _something_ , something bad, an arrow in his back, a group of mercenaries erupting from the bushes, just the last confirmation that General Yan wouldn’t just let them go, wouldn’t just Shao Fei get a new chance.

He hadn’t been able to breathe as they crossed the stripe and when their horses were the last one to enter the land of the Mountain Clans, he had no idea if he ever would remember how to breathe properly.

“Oh wow,” he said and then, “after the bend.” Zhao Zi grinned widely at him but nodded and they knew that after the bend the soldiers of General Yan would lose sight of them. After the curve of the road, they would be safe, once and for all.

Zhao Zi reached over his horse to shook him and try to hug him and everyone was looking back at them with a huge smile or relief on their face as they were finally out of reach from General Yan and laughter erupted from everyone as Zhao Zi made his joy clear with a short, heartfelt yell. Shao Fei tousled up his hair and when he looked towards the head of their group his eyes locked with Tang Yi and his smile almost split his face.

“Hong Ye!”, Zhao Zi suddenly yelled, “there is Hong Ye.”

A figure on a horse was waiting for them a few metres away and yes it was Tang Yi’s sister.

“You took your sweet time,” she said when they reached her, but she couldn’t hold her disapproving face for long when Tang Guo Dong just hugged her tightly.

“What are you doing here? I thought we agreed to meet at the next campsite?”, Tang Yi asked and she tsked at him.

“We made camp a bit lower down so you don’t have to travel so much before you can have a much-needed rest. Say _thank you_ _Hong Ye.”_

He tone was that of such authority that Shao Fei heard most of his unit murmuring ‘Thank you Hong Ye’ and he had to hide his laugh.

“Come on,” she said and turned her horse around, “we have enough tents for everyone, and the food is already prepared.”

The prospect of food put a newfound enthusiasm in them and as they rode on, they started to chat with each other instead of being tense and silent during the journey before. The campsite announced itself with the smell of roast and fire and a lot of clan members greeted them with a big hello and helped them down their horses.

Shao Fei did not jerk, he told himself as Hong Ye was suddenly in front of him with a wide, teasing smile on her face as he had climbed off his horse.

“Your tent is up already and this way. Come one,” she said and all but dragged him with her towards one of the bigger tents at the edge of the ground. Dao Yi waited in front of the tent, with a hand on the opening and Shao Fei wasn’t able to say hello to him as Hong Ye pushed him inside.

Shao Fei stumbled, found his footing again and turned around to look angrily at Hong Ye but the opening was already closed.

“What a nuisance,” he murmured and brushed non-existing dust from his clothes. Or very existing dust because his hands came back dirty.

“Do you need to change your clothes?”

Shao Fei looked up quickly and his heart made a huge leap as he saw Tang Yi, clad in the comfy clothes of a tunic and some pants standing next to the fireplace. They stared at each other for a moment, a heartbeat, an eternity and Shao Fei had no idea if they walked towards each other quickly, or in measured steps but he knew that he was in Tang Yi’s arms, relief and shock and disbelief so tangible it made his thoughts spin.

He shook. He couldn’t get his body under control; he trembled from head to toe and dug his fingers into the fabric of Tang Yi’s clothes so hard it hurt. He had no idea how to breathe anymore and felt like something was going to burst out of his chest soon.

“We made it,” he whispered, roughly, and he hid a dry sob in the curve of Tang Yi’s neck.

“You made it,” Tang Yi answered, his hand cradling Shao Fei’s head, comforting and warm, his other hand rubbed soothing circles on his lower back. They still fit perfectly together, and Shao Fei couldn’t believe that he was here, again, in the arms of the man he loved. Four months since they had parted at the foot of the mountain. Tang Yi had come, like he had promised, and he still felt the same. It was unbelievable that Tang Yi still felt the same.

Shao Fei nuzzled at Tang Yi’s skin after he calmed down, still feeling jittery inside and weak, and kissed him lightly behind his ear. Tang Yi’s hand travelled towards his face, cupping his ear in a gesture that was so dear to Shao Fei that he had to sigh, and he leaned back to be able to look Tang Yi in the eyes. His face was soft now, a smile gracing his lips and Shao Fei wanted to mock him for the act of tough clan leader when Tang Yi’s ring got caught in some of Shao Fei’s hair. Tang Yi entangled his finger carefully and then they both looked down on the simple ring on Tang Yi’s hand.

“Your wedding traditions are…” Tang Yi sounded like he didn’t want to outright insult Shao Fei’s customs but couldn’t help himself, “they are weird.”

“You don’t wear rings as a sign you are married?” Shao Fei looked down on his own ring. It felt heavy and unfamiliar on his finger.

“Under normal circumstances we would have chosen them ourselves and used metal from my family’s storage,” he added. These rings though, they felt wrong, especially because General Yan had been the one who had gifted them.

Tang Yi took his hands between his and gently pulled the ring of. Shao Fei’s breath stuck in his throat. This felt more like a promise than everything before and when Tang Yi had the two rings in his palms Shao Fei knew what he wanted to do.

“Throw them in the fire,” he said, and Tang Yi did so, without letting go of him, just an aimed throw towards the fireplace, a short crackle of the wood and the rings were gone. Shao Fei felt lighter now. He smiled at Tang Yi and got a smile in return and how had he become so lucky?

He surged up to kiss Tang Yi because he couldn’t believe he hadn’t already and Tang Yi laughed in the kiss, their aim not perfect, just lips upon lips again and again.

“Wait,” Shao Fei said against Tang Yi’s lips, his own delightfully swollen, his knees a bit weak, “what are your customs that people know someone is married?”

Tang Yi helped him out of his travel cloak and then raised a lewd brow at him.

“Oh please,” Shao Fei snorted, “if you hint on that _claiming thing_ again, we all know that’s just a rumour about the Mountain Clans.”

“You really think so?”, Tang Yi asked, teasingly, his hands back on Shao Fei.

“What? You think someone from the plains is too suppressed to take part in such a claim?” Tang Yi opened his mouth to answer but then a shriek reached their ears and Shao Fei knew exactly how Zhao Zi sounded when he was happily screeching.

“Put me down!”, he yelled, and Shao Fei heard his voice getting quieter as Jack was most likely carrying him to their own tent.

Tang Yi looked back at him with a look that said, ‘I told you so’ and Shao Fei had to kiss him again.

“No, seriously, tell me.”

Tang Yi hugged him tighter and leaned his head against Shao Fei’s to speak in his ear. Shao Fei felt the rumble of his voice against his chest and closed his eyes.

“The people who want to marry have their own ceremony in their home, with the people they want beside them, often it’s just the ones involved and the next day they announce their marriage to their clan.”

“That’s it?”

They rocked back and forth in their embrace, and Shao Fei felt Tang Yi’s quiet snort against his ear.

“There’s nothing ‘That’s it’ about it. It’s intimate. It’s the confirmation that a marriage is between the people involved and no one else.”

That actually sounded nice, Shao Fei thought. Marrying, even just as a ploy to trick General Yan, had felt wrong in that kind of setting. Shao Fei was glad that the rings were gone.

Another thought occurred to him. “Our plan hadn’t involved our marriage. I’m sorry you had to make that decision.”

“What? You think I would have let you marry my father… or Jack?”

“Still. We thought he would give me to you as a hostage.” Everything had hinted at that. General Yan didn’t know about their relationship and that he used a marriage just confirmed that. He wanted this arrangement to be gruel for Shao Fei and not joyful. He regretted it a bit that he couldn’t rub it in General Yan’s face that he had given Shao Fei the one thing he had wanted the most: being able to go back to Tang Yi, and now they even had the law on their side for their union.

“I’m happy either way,” Tang Yi said.

Shao Fei nodded and nuzzled his nose against Tang Yi’s shoulder until he got a pinch in his butt.

“I would want to do it your way… one day… if you want,” he said against the cloth in front of his mouth and had no idea if Tang Yi had heard him.

“We are already married,” Tang Yi said, and Shao Fei knew it was just to tease him.

“I know, but I want it in a real way.”

Tang Yi leaned back at that and looked at him. “This is real, Shao Fei. You realize I could have changed General Yan’s demand. I could have said I want you as a treaty hostage and not as a husband. This is real, this decision was something I made fully aware of the fact that we are married now.”

Shao Fei’s mouth formed an _Oh_.

“I want this too,” he said quickly before Tang Yi could think he had agreed to the marriage because of convenience. It had been, kind of, because they had needed Shao Fei to get out of the clutches of the plain realm and his unit with him but…

“I would always want to marry you, no matter the circumstances.”

“Good,” Tang Yi said a bit gruffly and then because Shao Fei stared at him while biting into his lower lip asked: “What else?”

“I want it real, _real_. I want to marry the way you would marry, the Clan way.”

“Okay,” Tang Yi said, and Shao Fei had no time to say anything else as Tang Yi took him by the hand and made him sit down with him in the middle of the tent. They faced each other, cross-legged and Tang Yi held his hands out for Shao Fei’s.

“Now?”, Shao Fei asked in disbelief.

“Why not now? We’re already married in your realm, why wait?”

Shao Fei was sure there was a reason for waiting but he couldn’t think of one. Not when Tang Yi sat in front of him with the fond but teasing twinkle in his eyes and he knew he was one of the few people who were allowed to see him that way. He swallowed and put his hands in Tang Yi’s.

“What do I need to do?”, he asked.

“Just say what feels right,” Tang Yi said and that was the least helpful thing he could have said, Shao Fei thought.

“Aren’t their phrases you say?”

Tang Yi shook his head to Shao Fei’s dismay, and he knew Tang Yi would wait him out.

“This is a bit embarrassing,” Shao Fei had to admit because he had no idea what he should say.

“What can be more embarrassing than falling in love with me after I shot you with an arrow?”

“Your bedside manner is really nice,” Shao Fei said, and Tang Yi snorted and shook his head at him.

“Okay,” Shao Fei said and took a deep breath. He wanted to do this. This was important to him and Tang Yi could act all he wanted; he knew it was important to him too.

“I love you,” he started and smiled when Tang Yi squeezed his hands. “I love you. And… and I want to prove to you for the rest of our lives that you aren’t alone in this. That my feelings are the same as yours and that you never have to doubt, that you never have to look at me and doubt if my feelings are the same as yours.”

Tang Yi kissed him, cradled his face between his hands and kissed him and Shao Fei fell into it, completely and without reservation and when they came back, and Tang Yi leaned his forehead against his he sighed in contentment. This felt a thousand times more real than what they had done in General Yan’s office.

“I love you,” Tang Yi said and still had his hand on the back of Shao Fei’s neck to hold him against his forehead. “I love you and I will take care of you. I will try my best to take the burden off you. The burden of having to make this decision and to take care of your people who rely on you. You are no longer alone; I will be with you every step of the way.”

Shao Fei tackled Tang Yi to the ground then and there and beamed down at him.

“I pronounce us husband and husband,” he said, and Tang Yi rolled his eyes at him. Shao Fei felt a lightness in his bones he hadn’t felt for a long time but when he was about to raise Tang Yi stopped him with a questioning noise.

“We need to announce it,” Shao Fei said, “you said the couple announces their marriage to their clan!”

“Now?”, Tang Yi asked, and Shao Fei followed his glance to his hand on Shao Fei’s waist and oh…. _Oh_. Wedding night!

“Later,” Shao Fei said hastily and appreciated the way he laid on Tang Yi a lot more, “we can do that later.” And then leaned down to kiss the smile from Tang Yi’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! Thank you so much for reading! As you all might know the title comes from the poem **something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue** , which is something brides try to incorporate in their wedding dresses. I personally love this poem, it sounds like a spell, doesn't it? So simply but kinda witchy and I took the first two verses to represent Shao Fei's transition with the weddings. First an old wedding, then a new wedding which had a lot more meaning for him... Did I think about this too much? :D


End file.
